Broken ?
by chanbear
Summary: " Ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini " Haechan " Aku tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah mau " Mark ( Markchan/Markhyuck )


" Ayo kita akhiri semuanya ," kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Haechan mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya dari laki-laki dihadapannya.

" Aku lelah dengan semua ini ," lanjutnya, matanya pun berkaca-kaca siap untuk melelehkan air mata yang dia tahan sedari tadi.

Hening menyelimuti kedaan mereka, bahkan angin malam yang berhembus begitu kencang pun tidak bisa menghentikan mereka.

Mark pun hanya diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, dirinya masih kaget kerena dengan tiba-tiba seseorang yang dia cintai memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Padahal hubungan mereka pun baik-baik saja tidak ada masalah diantara meraka hanya pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil saja yang memang biasa bagi mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan melanda mereka berdua, akhirnya Mark mengeluarkan suaranya setelah mendapatkan kembali nyawanya yang hilang selama beberapa saat akibat ucapan sang kekasih.

" Apa maksudmu? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin kita berakhir, apa aku berbuat salah padamu Bear ," tanya Mark dengan nada sendu. Matanya pun ikut berkaca-kaca dan menatap dalam mata Haechan. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya seperti ini.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam dan menunduk tanpa mengeluarkan jawaban apapun.

" Kenapa hanya diam, hmm ? " Mark mencoba untuk bertanya secara lembut pada Haechan. Mati-matian dia mencoba untuk meredakan emosinya agar tidak menyakiti haechan, karena semarah apapun Mark pada Haechan, melukainya ada hal tidak akan pernah dia lakukan.

Namun dia masihlah seorang manusia yang punya batas kesabaran. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba menahan emosinya. Dia tetap kalah dan berakhir dengan meneriaki Haechan yang ada di depannya.

" Jawab pertanyaanku Lee Haechan ", teriak Mark. Tangannya terkepal erat tanda bahwa dia sudah benar-benar berada dipuncaknya untuk saat ini.

Sedangkan Haechan sendiri hanya terpaku, badanya gemetar takut dan air mata terus mengalir dengan deras dari matanya. Ini baru pertama kali dia melihat dan mendengar Mark marah sampai seperti ini bahkan memanggil nama lengkapnya dan berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Dirinya bingung haruskah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Mark.

Setelah berperang dengan dengan otak dan juga hatinya akhirnya Haechan mencoba untuk memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan yang Mark ajukan meski dia masih merasa sangat takut saat ini, bahkan sekarang tangannya memilin ujung sweater yang sedang digunakannya untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

" A-Aku, aku hanya merasa sudah tidak pantas berada disampingmu lagi Hyung, aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu. Kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku di luar sana dari segi apapun "

Ungkapan Haechan benar-benar membuat Mark tidak habis pikir. Kepalanya mendadak pening memikirkan kata-kata bocah itu.

" Kau tau, alasanmu itu tidak masuk akal dan sangat konyol, itu semua hanya omong kosong yang sengaja kau jadikan alasan untuk meninggalkanku, aku benar kan? " Mark mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sepasang mata itu menatap nyalang dan tajam ke arah Haechan.

Haechan sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, karena dia sudah tau bahwa reaksi Mark akan seperti ini. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mencoba memberikan pengertian semasuk akal mungkin agar Mark bisa mengerti walaupun kecil kemungkinannya.

" Mark Hyung ini yang terbaik untuk kita, untuk karirmu dan untuk masa depanmu. Jika kau tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita ,semua kesuksesan yang telah kau raih bisa hancur termasuk masa depanmu, karena hubungan kita ini adalah sebuah kesalahan dan hubungan kita pun tidak akan pernah bisa berakhir dengan bahagia. "

" Persetan dengan semuanya, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak butuh itu semua kalau akhirnya kau meninggalkanku, untuk apa aku punya itu semua jika orang yang menjadi alasanku saja tidak lagi ada di sisiku. Dan jangan pernah bilang kalau hubungan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan karena itu sama saja kau menganggap perasaanku selama ini adalah omong kosong LEE HAECHAN ! "

PLAK

" YAAAAAAA HYUNG!!! KENAPA KAU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENAMPARKU HAHH, INI KAN HANYA AKTING HYUNG AKTING " Haechan berteriak kesal ke arah Mark.

" Sorry Baby Bear aku tidak sengaja, tadi itu diluar kendaliku hehehe " Jawab Mark dengan memasang senyuman yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Haechan.

" Apa itu sakit Bear ? " Tanya Mark sambil mengelus pipi Haechan yang memerah karena bekas tamparan yang dia berikan.

" Kau masih bertanya apa ini sakit ? Dimana otakmu Mark Lee hahh, tentu saja ini sakit bahkan SANGAT SAKIT ASAL KAU TAU SAJA "

" Aku kan hanya bertanya Bear kenapa kau tambah marah, aku kan khawatir padamu "

" Kerena pertanyaanmu itu sungguh tidak masuk akal Mark, Pokoknya mulai hari ini dan sebulan kedepan tidak ada JATAH UNTUKMU TITIK "

" YAAA YAAA Baby Bear tidak bisa seperti itu, Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu kenapa kau kejam sekali sih "

" Aku tidak peduli Mark "

" Bear aku mohon, kau kan tau aku tidak bisa jika tidak meyentuhmu Baby, PLISSSSSSS " Mohon Mark sambil memasang wajah yang benar-benar mengenaskan.

" Itu urusan mu bukan urusanku Mark, aku pergi "

Akhirnya Haechan meninggalkan Mark dengan tidak berperikemanusiannya.

" YAAAA BEAR mau kemana urusan kita belum selesai, BEAR, BABY, HAECHAN SAYANG YAAAA "

Dan mari kita tinggalkan seorang Mark yang dilanda kegelisahan yang amat tinggi karena tidak bisa mendapatkan jatahnya selama 1 bulan dan harus bermain sendiri untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

END_

Jangan lupa vote ya abis baca ini hehehe

Aku terima kritik dan saran kalian maaf kalau fanfic nya kurang memuaskan.

SALAM MARKHYUCK SHIPPER :)


End file.
